harvest_lunatonefandomcom-20200214-history
Frequently Asked Questions/Characters
Character Questions What is a gijinka? A gijinka is a "humanization" of an animal/animalistic creature or inanimate object. It’s been popularized around the Pokemon franchise, which is why Pokemon gijinkas are so common. In our group, a gijinka is defined as a human with Pokemon attributes. These can be either physical or mental, such as a Vulpix gijinka having the ears & tails of a Vulpix or a Klefki gijinka’s compulsive habit of stealing keys. Physically, a gijinka character must look more like a human than their totem Pokemon. Our maximum ratio is 75% human, 25% Pokemon. The only exceptions to this rule are merfolk characters* which are roughly 50% human & 50% Pokemon What are Pokemon Totems? Pokemon Totems are like your character’s spirit-animal to explain it bluntly. The term “totem” refers to the fact that your characters are not technically Pokemon; rather, they are people with Pokemon attributes. These people are called “gijinka” in meta-context. Does my character NEED to be the same kind of Pokemon as their mother? / Does the child of my character and their spouse need to be the same totem as their mom? Only if you want them to be! As gijinka children mature, their totem becomes more apparent in their features or habits. The Totem usually surfaces very early in life, being highly rare around the age of eight to not have one. The totem can be influenced by both parents, how they act and how they are caring for the child, or they may just form the totem before birth. What about pokemon with restricted genders like Jinx or Taurus? We can have mermaids? What else are we allowed to have? In short, yes. However, these can be incredibly hard to play for people because of their challenges, so we judge them on a much more abrasive scale than regular gijinka characters. In order to obtain a mermaid character, one must first craft a Mermaid Orb. The recipe and place to craft this item at can be found in the Crafting with Lillith journal.Our only other special kind of characters include ghosts. Keep in mind that there is a difference between someone who is dead & someone who has a Ghost totem in this group. Can our characters evolve? How do I do that? Do I need an evolutionary stone for Pokemon who evolve that way? Yes. Evolving a character is simple.All that is required to evolve your character is a Rare Candy. Once you have one of this item in your possession, you have to note the group & update your application (after receiving acknowledgement that the evolved design is okay) accordingly in order to evolve. Should your character’s totem have a split evolutionary path such as Wurmple or Eevee, you may choose what they evolve into if you meet that evolution’s requirements (if any). Can our character ever be a Legendary? Can they be related to/know/be close to someone who has a Legendary totem? No. What about Fakemon? Are glitch Pokemon allowed? Nope. Where do our characters live? On one of the four, large islands surrounding the town and island of Raccolto. Here is a map of the islands: Map of RaccoltoLiving in the town itself is not allowed, nor are you allowed to live on the Sacred Isle, Clamperl Cove, or Snowfall Inlet. Businesses are, however, allowed in town. Can my character live in the same house as another member's character? Technically, from a roleplaying standpoint, yes you may live with a roommate.Keep in mind that for data recording purposes & game fairness, each character still has their own “home” in our Inventories which must be upgraded separately. This is to prevent people from receiving free upgrades. You could take this to mean several different things, one example being: each person who upgrades their “home” upgrades the section of the house they live in. Is there a limit to who can live on what island? No, not as of right now. If one island gets too popular, however, we may ask people to move their characters. Can my character’s past be tied with an Island NPC? No, we ask that you keep them separate. They will likely know of the group’s NPC’s but not be involved. How dramatic can my character’s past be? All we ask is that characters are kept realistic and that you do not overdo it. Although we don’t encourage it, you are welcome to have a dramatic background for your character as long as you put forth the effort into researching and effectively relaying the effects this type of life has on them.We cannot stress this enough. Trauma accompanies drama and while this can seem appealing, it is far too heavy of an issue to write off playfully. We will not bar you from dramatic pasts, but we will discourage its use. Keep this in mind when writing your application. Am I allowed to switch characters? Yes. Each character slot you purchase comes with 1 Swap. This means if you have 4 character slots, you have 4 Swaps available. If you have 2 Character slots, then you have 2 Swaps available. You may use these Swaps on any characters you have. You cannot regain Swaps once they have been used. I want to switch my character out. Is there a penalty for that? Yes there is. All of the items and pets in your character’s inventory will be removed from the game. Additionally, half of the money you own at the time will be lost in the transaction.You are allowed to give people items, or pets before you switch. You may also ask to give collectible items to another character you own, however the mods will have to review which collectibles you would like to trade to your other character, as some may not be tradeable. You are also allowed to put pets/ eggs up for adoption in the Safari Zone journal. Can my character history mention that they grew up on the islands? Yes, characters may be originally from the islands or have their backstories tied into the islands.